


you live in my dream state

by sikkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, and sehun wants him to, chanyeol falls in love, chanyeol just wants to help, sort of, this came out more angsty than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikkie/pseuds/sikkie
Summary: Chanyeol hears Sehun whimpering in his sleep, and soon innocent belly rubs and open-mouthed neck kisses turn into something more.





	you live in my dream state

**Author's Note:**

> title from tyler the creator's "see you again" featuring kali uchis. crossposted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1278424) as well. enjoy~

 Chanyeol is watching TV alone in the dorm, save for Sehun who is sleeping in his room, when he hears a noise. It's not the kind of noise that would normally come out of a sitcom, so Chanyeol mutes the television and strains his ears.

 

It's undoubtedly Sehun, a noise Chanyeol frowns at. It's pathetic and high-pitched, a whimper that isn't perceived by Chanyeol as pleasurable, so he immediately rises from his position on the couch and heads towards the hallway lined with the members' bedrooms. 

 

The elder doesn't bother knocking; he knows Sehun is asleep, so he pokes his head through the door slightly ajar, eyebrows knitted in worry and confusion now softening in realization. 

 

Sehun is barely covered by the sheets, comforter haphazardly spread on the floor, making it easy for the other to see his lean body shaking, the now recognized whimpers falling past his parted lips. He was clutching the sheets in his fists; clenching, unclenching.

 

Sehun was having a nightmare.

 

Chanyeol knew practically everything about Sehun, including the fact that Sehun's nightmares didn't contain vampires and falling from tall buildings but instead were created from Sehun's deep-rooted insecurities about himself and his place in the world. It always made Chanyeol uneasy to witness Sehun the morning of a night filled with unpleasant dreams.

 

"Shhh," Chanyeol hushes to the sleeping mass on the bed, closing the door before crossing over the center of the room to get to Sehun's side. He leans over and watches as Sehun's thick eyebrows furrow, not in the way he usually does when he's playfully annoyed, but in a way that makes Chanyeol's gut wrench something horrible, and whatever Sehun's witnessing behind his eyelids Chanyeol desperately just wants to make  _stop._

 

Without much pondering, Chanyeol climbs onto the bed with the grace of a newborn foal, facing Sehun's quaking back with worry. One more distressed whimper is all it takes for Chanyeol to press his chest against Sehun's back and slowly wrap his arm around his waist, all while shushing the younger, breath warm and shaky against his neck.

 

"Shh, Sehunnie, I'm right here, you don't have to be frightened, shh," Chanyeol mouths against the man's neck, alternating between lazily mouthing and whispering against his skin. The hand of the arm loosely firm around his waist dips under the hem of his shirt to caress the skin of his stomach, pads of his fingers softly kneading the flesh, and soon the younger's breath becomes more labored, steadier now as he unconsciously relaxes into Chanyeol's touch.

 

The elder continues his ministrations, even when the other had ceased his shaking. Chanyeol hums, hand splayed across the expanse of Sehun's belly, fingertips slightly digging into the skin and moving in circles, massaging Sehun's supple, sensitive flesh. The combination of attention to Sehun's stomach, Chanyeol's hushed reassurances and praises, and the light presses of open lips against the fiery skin of Sehun's neck draws a different sound out of the younger, one that causes Chanyeol to hesitate. Not wanting to make things awkward, even if the younger was still asleep, Chanyeol withdraws his hand, but as he does, he freezes once his hand brushes up against something. Something hard.

 

"Yeol... Ch-Chanyeol..." comes a hoarse whisper from Sehun, hushed as though he was still asleep, "please..."

 

Chanyeol's whole body is rigid as he watches Sehun's eyes dart behind his eyelids. The ethical solution as he knows it would be to continue hushing the man back to restful slumber, but once another "please" falls from Sehun's lips like honey from a bottle, all ethics cease to exist.

 

Chanyeol reaches back over Sehun's torso and his hand begins kneading the flesh there once again, this time getting progressively lower, egged on by Sehun's breathless whines. He now has a different reason to shush the man as his hand finally reaches his boxers, traveling under the hem as he cautiously watches Sehun's face, watches as his jaw relaxes, now able to see the whites of the younger's eyes.

 

When Chanyeol's large hand wraps around Sehun, the latter chokes and his hips jerk up, compelling Chanyeol to return to the crook of Sehun's neck, shushing him once again and whispering praises into his ear. He begins to slightly flick his wrist, now pressing his lips against his neck with more purpose, with suction instead of just lips to skin contact.

 

"You're doing so well... I just want you to be okay..." Chanyeol whispers, sure now that the other was awake, hearing his pants as the elder continued moving his hand, occasionally thumbing over the tip. The sensuous whimpers now coming out of Sehun prove to be a nice change from the heart-wrenching sounds he was making just ten minutes before, and Chanyeol subconsciously realizes that he wants to make the youngest feel good as often as possible.

 

Pushing his own feelings to the back of his mind, Chanyeol focuses on the way Sehun's breath hitches whenever Chanyeol makes the slightest movement, how the skin of his stomach was now taut, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, cheeks rose-tinted; he was ethereal. 

 

Chanyeol pulls Sehun impossibly closer into his own body, hand working faster as he tells Sehun how beautiful he is, how  _proud_ of him he is, how he shouldn't let his insecurities and worries ruin a peaceful sleep. He tells him everything on his mind, rambling as his hand brings Sehun closer to his release, alternating between praising the younger and lightly sucking on the skin below his ear, wanting to leave a faint mark to remind Sehun that he was never alone, and never would be.

 

Sehun cries out when he comes, making a mess of Chanyeol's hand and his boxers, but it doesn't throw Chanyeol off - he only continues to stroke and praise him through his lazy orgasm, stopping when he felt Sehun had gone completely soft.

 

"You mean the world to me," says Chanyeol as he watches the younger's eyes flutter closed, "I'd... I'd do anything to make you feel better, to make you happy. I love you."

 

Chanyeol acknowledges the slight nod of Sehun's head, and his heart lurches as Sehun's hand reaches out to touch Chanyeol, like a last fleeting attempt to say "don't go" before all his muscles relax and his body becomes relatively limp. 

 

Chanyeol observes the drying mess on his hand and shrugs, taking off his sweater and using it to clean up before tossing it to the side and returning to his rightful place, wrapped around Sehun, never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and as always, please leave feedback below! have a great day!


End file.
